Five nights at freddys
by Lucaskonrad
Summary: the crew and mike is having it fun but there are someone ho wants to hurt them, so they need to wake up and old friend
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at freddys

this is my first story so im sorry if its not that good

Foxy sat in the pirates cove, and was waiting for it to be night so he could come out. He was not allowed to come out at day. Because of the bite of 87, Foxy was not proud of what he did but he knew that he could not do anyting. Every time he was thinking of it he cryed, for knowing that he killed a little boy.

00:am night

the night guard came and was going over to Foxy, and was lokking at him for a minut. after he just walkt away in to his office foxy thout to himself

Foxy pov.

i think i know him he looks farmiliar, Foxy then walkt up to the night guard.

3.person

the night guard was afraid of Foxy, and almost closet the door on Foxy, but Foxy was to fast and was in. what the hell man said Foxy. You are alive said the night guard. Aye and ye almost killed me said Foxy, sorry but you are scarry when you run the guard said. Foxy was lokking at the guard, and was laughing and said are ye scared of old Foxy. He stopt laughing and asked what be ye name laddy. Mike is my name then they was talking for 2 hours

2 hours later

ye want to meat the rest of the crew Foxy asked

ok mike said then the walk down the hall way

well that was that for now i know it was short and bad and im sorry

if ye want to see some better stories then go to RegularPsycho13 ItalianGod22 or iNsAn3 Cr3TuR3 and just to say chapter 2 is not that good like this one but chapter 3 and 4 is alright and they are up now go cheak them out see ye


	2. the figther

Five nights at freddys chapter 2

just so you know bonnie and chica is girls and foxy freddy mike and golden freddy or goldy for short is boys hope you enjoy.

Foxy and mike was going over to bonnie and chica ho was talking. Hey Chica and Bonnie Foxy said, hey ho are that human chica asked. This is Mike he was here when he was little, nice to meat you said bonnie. Then freddy and golden freddy came over. Hey ho is this little fella goldy asked, my name is mike i am the night guard, oh nice to meat you. Do you want some pizza ? chica asked. Yeah that sounds nice said mike. Then they all was eating pizza but then after some time. They heard someone: when are we going to kill them said a light voice, soon but we need to wait said i dark voice. What do you think marionette, is going to do whit them said a little dark voice, hopefully kill them and then all of the voices was laughing : then mike said ho was that and why will they kill you ? I dont know but if they want to fight, Then im going to kill them said chica angry. Ok take it easy now lets not do anyting stupid, now we eat and then we can decide what we are going to do tomorow. After they had eat they said goodbye to mike, and was going to do there work. Foxy ho was sitting in pirates cove and thinking about what they had said, he got angry and then he got a image in his head where there were a toy version of bonnie. A toy version of chica a toy version of freddy and someone ho was in a box ho he dint know ho was and a little boy whit a ballon he got out of the picture to tell the orthers but forgot that it was still day, so he neded to stay until night.

Night time

guys guys Foxy yelled, did you also get the image asked freddy. Aye i did do you know ho it was asked foxy. Yeah i do the one in the box is marionette

they orthers are some fazbear, would like to have aswell as os but then he thout, that there would be to many on the stage said goldy, are they good figthers asked chica, yeah they are new the got a better system and they are faster but, i got an idea said goldy lokking at freddy. Do you thinks we need to turn him on said freddy, yeah we need him he is a great figther said goldy. Ho are ye talking about asked Foxy, Shadow said Goldy, Shadow ? Ho is that asked mike ho just got in the door. He was the one ho was in pirates cove before Foxy. I cant remember him said mike, its many years ago said goldy. Do you think that he be alive chica said, yeah he just need a some power and maybe some oil said freddys, lets go cheak him out said bonnie

they were going down the basement

wow its dark down here said mike, oh yeah, you cant see in the dark i forgot said goldy. And was turning on the light, they then walkt in a room were there was standing danger, only employees. freddy then opened the door. They saw a black puma that was 6.5 feet tall, now i know why he was replaced whit Foxy, that puma is scary said mike a little afriad, lets try to get him working said goldy until they heard mikes wacth. It was now 6 am and they was going to make a show soon, and mike was going home they said goodbye and mike left

well second chapter. Im not the best writer so i dont make chapters so fast but i try to do my best and if ye want to now some more details of shadow just say it in the comment

and i hope ye enjoy me stories


	3. love in the air

Five nights at freddys

if any of ye know how to make a image of shadow just mail me and it will come as a cover on the storie and i hope ye enjoy.

mike woke up in his home, it was not the biggest apartment but mike liked it. He had lived there in 3 years, he got up and took some bread and butter. He got ready to go to work he got in his car and drove off, an hour later he got to freddys pizzeria and got in the door. Hey guys how are you doing ? Mike asked, we are doing fine are ye ready to se shadow on said foxy. Aye captian said mike, they got in parts and service room where shadow was standing mike got a closer look at shadow he had some scars in his face on his back and on his cheast, why does he have so many scars ? mike asked. He were in many fights back in the day said freddy, against ho ? Mike asked. Against jack a big red wolf ho you dont want to mess whit said goldy, well shall we turn him back on or are going to chat all day said chica whit a litlle smile, ok lets try. Goldy was giving shadow some power and they all lookt at shadows eyes ho was turning blue and he startet moving he lookt down at mike. Ho are ye ? Asked shadow whit a dark voice mike was afraid, but said my name is mike, oh nice to meat ye,shadow said an lookt at goldy and punsh goldy in the head and said that was from last time goldy lookt up whit a smile on his face. Ok i dersved that one he said,chica and bonnie lookt at shadow whit big eyes and said my name is chica the chiken and this my friend bonnie the bonny said chica a little nervers. Nive to meat ye shadow said and gave a kiss on both there hands they boht got red in there face and bonnie said, what a gentleman. Whit a smile. He lookt at Foxy whit a smile ye must be Foxy the pirate fox, aye i be how did ye know said Foxy. Well ye where me replacment ye seem like a nice guy ye must get all the ladies said shadow, says the guy ho is 6,5 feet whit battle scars all over him said Foxy whit a smile and they was laughing for some time. Chica then asked will you guys like some pizza, right when she said that shadow said. Aye i havent been eating pizza in a long time, well chica makes the best pizzas ever said freddy oh stop it you, said chica whit a smile on her face. I will love to try the pizza said shadow ho had not been eating for a long time but he can still remember. They began eating and after 40 sec shadow was done whit a family pizza while the orthers was just starting, wow shadow you seem hungry said goldy whit a smile and a little laughter. I havent got anyting in a long time and it taste so good. Said shadow before he began eating another pizza, halv an hour later they where all done mike lookt at his watch and it was 4 am,we still have one and halv an hour so what do you wanna do big guy mike why did you wake me up after all this time ? Shadow the toy crew they are back and want to kill us and you know that they have a better system than us,we dont have a chance against them only if you help said goldy,the toy crew are Jack, Roar and jeremy whit them asked shadow, im not sure but lets hope they are not said freddy. Whit a angry look,ho be Roar and jeremy asked Foxy. They are jacks brothers, 2 white wolfs ho are great figthers but jack is better im the only one ho could take him down but if he be alive i be no sure that i can now,said heard mikes watch and lookt at him shadow said goodbye to them all and got in the basement,mike got home in his car mike was driving home, and thout about all of that he now knows he was not sure if it was safe anymore so he thout he would bring his pistol whit him next time he was going to work. Foxy got down in the basement to aks shadow something, hey shadow said Foxy. Aye lad said shadow ho just woke up from a deep sleep. I just want to ask if ye, could make some nice food for me and chica i really like her and i will surprise her. Whit a dinner, bonnie is going to play some music and freddy is going to sing some songs, and we dont know how to make food beside pizza so i would like to ask to hear and i think i got something for ye and chica. I think she be loving it he said, ho was happy that his friend got to be whit chica. When do you wanna surpirse her asked shadow. To night. Ok i will begin now said shadow. You cant theres children, its still day said Foxy, i know and shadow teleportet away and got what he neded and got back in the basement. Thats all i neded he said surprising foxy, you can teleport i only thoat that goldy could do that said Foxy. There is alot of thinks ye dont know about me said shadow and got ready to cook Foxy got in his pirate cove and thout of what shadow just said. Talking a little to himself. I dont really know ho he is, i just know that he is a good guy a good figther and as older than goldy, he got interruptet by the chids ho left the bulding. When they left he got out of pirates cove and asked chica if she wantet to go to the rouf whit him, ok said chica. They got up on the rouf and was stering at the stars meanwille freddy goldy and bonnie placed a table and got ready to play and sing shadow got the food on the table. Goldy bonnie and freddy all had big eys when the food came, remember its not for you 3 its for the lovers said shadow. When he shaw that the lookt at the food. Chica and foxy got down and chica got happy when she shaw what the orthers had done whit the place and lookt at Foxy, is this for me ? Asked Chica. Aye its for ye do ye like it asked Foxy, like it i love it its butiful. Foxy and chica got ready to eat. What is this called it taste really good asked chica, its called pasta cobanada its from italia, me wife made this for me alot said shadow whit a smile. When he shaw a picture of his wife and his daughter in his head, his wife was a black wolf and his daugther was a little fox, but got sad his wife was dead and his daughter was no where near him, he dint show it couse it was a happy moment. When chica and Foxy was done they both got in the pirates cove to talk. Freddy and bonnie talkt, and goldy got over to shadow, hey shadow said goldy. Hey goldy what are ye up to ? Asked shadow, noting i just want to ask if ye ever thoat about going to vixey she is still alive, i know but its better that she dont see me right now she needs a normal life and if i am there someone is going to try to kill me and her said shadow whit a tear comming down on his face, i know but dont you think that she need to see you just ones said goldy. I dont know maybe, if you survive this fight then you are going to see her said goldy. Ok i will its a promis said shadow, and they gave hand on it. Mike got over to shadow and goldy and asked if they wantet to eat. And they said yes all was sitting down and began eating. After that mike took home and shadow got in the basement and foxy was in pirates cove and goldy teleportet in the parts and severvice room the children got in the bulding.

You may think roar how did you come op whit that name well, one of my good friends is called hroar and he i supporting me in this story. And i try to make the chapters long and i think im going to make 2000 words every chapter and i hope ye enjoy and hope ye read the next chapters see ye.


	4. the enemy

I know that im not the best to english but im tring my best,but this chapther is in the toys point of view so here is the chapter.

The toy versions was sleping but got there was a sound af someone ho beats some metal. they all got of there room to see ho was traning and lookt at jack ho just startet traning. Jack can you start your traning another place asked toy chica, NO you need to wake up and train we need to be ready to fight said jack. They all got ready to train but they could not find Roar and jeremy, were are Roar and jeremy asked toy freddy. They are spying on the the fazbear crew to see if they got any help, Roar and jeremy got in the door whit big eyes. He is awake he is awake said jeremy. Ho is awake, shadow he is back said Roar that cant be true he must have been shut down for over 50 years now said jack.

Ok we need to train and get some guns said jack. After some time they all got tired and took some food they had been traning for 7 hours, ok toy chica and toy bonnie go out and get some guns maybe some shotguns and some pistols said jack, giving them some money. We will be back in 10 said bonnie, whit a smile she thout that if they did it good he would like them , ok ladies you can go now. They got out of the door, hey chica do you think jack like us, I dont know but if we kill goldy or shadow he will she said whit a smile. Lets get those guns said toy chica, are shadow a good figther asked toy bonnie, Im not sure but jack says that he is smart and a good figther soo we need to be smart and not charge. We have jack so we are going to be fine, they got the guns and headed back home but on the way they shaw a puma ho just lookt at them, they lookt back but after some time he disappeared. Ho was that said bonnie, I think that was shadow

they got home, do you think we should say that we shaw shadow asked bonnie. No lets not make it a problem , they got in the door and put all the weapons on the table. Good job girls you deserve to have a free day you can do what ever you want to said Jack. Thank you, toy chica and toy bonnie got ready to take a walk in the meantime, got toy freddy his gear couse he neded to fight Roar, to see if he was getting better when toy freddy got on the figthing ground he was afraid. Roar was a good figther and he already got a medical bag behind him, Roar got on the figthing ground to but he had not his gear on couse he would not fight in it only if it was the real deal.

toy Freddy tried to get a punsh in but Roar got out of the way and kickt him in the back, toy freddy got back up and was ready to fight Roar got a hard punsh in freddys left leg. toy Freddy got oil tears but got a punsh in Roars face and send him flying in a wall, toy freddy tried to get another push but missed and got hit in the head by Roars knee and began bleeding from his nose and got another punsh in the face and got knocked out. But Roar dindt care and began punshing him on the ground until jeremy got him off Toy freddy, toy chica and toy bonnie shaw it and took toy freddy in there room and and fixed him after that they got out of the door and took there walk.

Why do they need to do this all of the time said toy bonnie in anger, they need to see if we do it better but he did not need to hit him so many times he was already down said toy chica, they got on a roof and sat to look at the stars. Wow its beautiful said toy chica, yeah it is I just wish that we could do this all of the time said toy bonnie. We can after we have killed those monsters so there could be peace in the world said chica, I just dont know if im doing something good or something bad said bonnie. We are the good ones can you remember what jack told us about shadow and the fazbear crew, yeah but Its just, said bonnie until they heard a shot and shaw that someone was shoting at them they got to cover and tried to get back home if they got away from the cover would they get shot they heard someone call them they lookt to see ho it was it was shadow ho had a sniper whit him. Girls if ye dont say what your plan is I be going to shot ye, they got up form there cover and got over to shadow alright why do ye want to kill us, couse you are monster you kill humans you ****** said chica shadow took her by her neck and said we be killing no humans, yes you do said bonnie and kickt shadow in the stomach they began running shadow did not run after them they was almost home.

They got in the door we shaw shadow they said to the orthers, did he hurt you asked jeremy ho was the good guy of the 3 brothers. No but he shot after us whit a sniper, that little ***** needs a sniper to kill girls that not fair said Roar,he is not a fair fighter he always cheat said jack. It have been a long day lets just eat and go to bed said jeremy, sounds like a plan said chica they got the table ready and began eating after some time was all done. Toy bonnie took some food to toy freddy so he could get some food aswell she gave the food and they began talking, bonnie after this war will you want to go to another coutry just us 2 asked Toy freddy. Yes yes I will she gave him a little kiss on the cheak and said goodnight freddy.

This was just a little fun chapther I just in one day so I hope you like it and if you want more of the toy crews point of view just say it I will try to make the next chapter tomorrow or before monday so hope to see you next time


	5. love and hate

The last chapther was just something I made for fun but in this chapther we are back to the fazbear crew the (good guys) well hope you enjoy it and hope to see you in the next chapter

he is still alive said shadow in anger, how can he be alive I thout you killed him last time said goldy. I know but marionette must have fixed him said shadow, lets just hope that you can take him down me and freddy will try to hold back Roar and jeremy so you can take him alone said goldy. Lets not tell it to the orthers they need to have a good time before the fight said shadow, you are right said freddy. Bonnie got over to them, hey guys what are you talking about asked bonnie we was just talking about how good the food was. Oh yeah shadow you are really good at making food said bonnie, well thank ye bon bon said shadow she smiled and walked over to chica and Foxy. Bon bon really shadow said goldy, what I did not know what to say said shadow. Lets talk later mike is coming, mike got in the bulding and said hey guys and girls I got a gift to all of you. What is it asked chica surprised, its a image of all of us togther you can have it in pirates cove said mike. Thanks lad said Foxy whit a smile on his face

I be going to train ye wanna go too ? Asked shadow, ok lets train hey Foxy freddy you wanna train too asked goldy. Yeah I could need a little training said Foxy they all got in a room that shadow had made whit all kinds of stuff and a big cirkel in the middle, why is there a cirkel in the middle asked Foxy. Its for fighting ye wanna try said shadow, naaaah I think that I will live a little longer said Foxy whit a smile. Im in lets see if you still can fight said goldy, they got in the ring and was ready to fight. Goldy tried to punsh shadow in the stomach but shadow got out of the way and took goldys arm and thrown him in a wall goldy got up and said you are still fast thats good. Goldy got over to shadow and punsh him in the leg so he got on hes one knee, so goldy tried to hit him in the head but shadow hit goldy in the head and send him flying in another wall where shadow punsh him 5 times but stopt and gave goldy a hand goldy took it. Shadow got him up from the groud and said, I think Im the better fighter goldy said shadow, yea you are still a good figther said goldy whit a smile. Lets fix you said shadow, Foxy stood whit big eyes. they be good figthers said freddy, good figthers I have never seen someone so fast and whit that power said Foxy. Then you have never seen a fight whit shadow and jack, they give it full power this was just a little fight said freddy.

Shadow and goldy got over to parts and service room but chica and bonnie shaw it and asked. What happened ?,well me and goldy was just having a little fight said shadow. But he is bleding said chica, well he is not dead so there is nothing to be worried about said shadow and walked over to find something to fix goldy whit. Meanwille, chica and bonnie got outside to talk. When do you think this is over asked chica, I dont know but I think soon now that we know that jack is alive are shadow going to train and train to get ready for the big fight said bonnie, I just want it to be like the good old days where we just made shows for the kids and had it fun at night said chica. That was a good time and by the way how is it going whit you and Foxy asked bonnie, its going good I have the greates pirate fox in the world said Chica whit a smile. And talkt more about girl stuff ( you know something like clothes shoes and ofcurse weapons )

shadow fixed goldy and was ready to make some food, he got in the kitchen and began making sushi. Foxy and freddy just got out of the traning room but then they all got a image of jack,Roar and jeremy whit blood all over them. Is that jack and his brothers asked Foxy, aye it is said shadow whit a lot of anger you where right they are back and now whit the toy versions said goldy. Shadow got outside to relax when had been there at some time, bonnie got up to him to keep him company. Hey shadow are you ok ? asked bonnie, yea im alright im just angry said shadow. Why is he after you asked bonnie, well he and I was close until he startet to hurt humans he did not like humans couse they said that we just was some metal whit no feelings said shadow. Wow those humans was not good people said bonnie, no they where not but I did not care I loved the kids and I do not care about those ho hate me but jack did and he wanted revenge said shadow.

So he killed humans ? Asked bonnie, yea I think about 5 or so and me wife said did he do I did not know that said bonnie, and almost me daughter said shadow. You have a daughter where is she asked bonnie, no where close and that is the best she dont need to be in this like last time said shadow whit a tear going down his cheek. Bonnie huged shadow and shadow got happy and felt a lot happier when bonnie was there he kinda liked bonnie, but did not know if bonnie liked him and was not sure if it was safe for bonnie to be whit him. Bonnie got out of the hug and kissed shadow on the cheek and said you wanna go inside, yea I be coming soon said shadow he was happy again he could not think of anything but bonnie. He go inside where the orthers was sitting and chatting.

Hey guys what are talking about asked Shadow, mike was just telling a story about his tour to paris said chica. Oh what did ye see asked Shadow,well I just shaw the eiffel tower and no that mush more couse it was on a collage tour so I was sturdying. France is a beautiful coutry I wish that I could come over there again said Shadow, you have been in france I did not know that said mike. Well I have been in france and italy and ofcurse usa where we are right now but no orthers said shadow whit a smile, they heard the watch and said goodbye to mike and shadow. And the kids got in and it started all over again

well what do you think about bonniexshadow do you guys/girls think its a good idea just say and there will maybe 2 or 3 more chapthers In the toy crews point of view and I hope to see you in the next chapter have a good day


	6. the new job

Hey guys its lucas here whit another chapther I know that it took 3 days but I was sick and I got a lot of work to do but here you got it and I think that the next chapther is in the toys point of view now to the storie

the kids just got out of the door and bonnie got in the basement really fast to see shadow. Hey shadow how are you asked Bonnie,i be doing fine how about ye ? Said shadow. Well im doing good I just want to ask if you want to go whit me out in the city just for a little walk asked Bonnie, i would love to said shadow and got ready to go. Where are you 2 going asked freddy, we are just taking a little walk in the city said hope you have a good time and be carefull said goldy, I have Shadow by my side I think I will survive said bonnie and looked at shadow whit a smile and he smiled love birds see you later said chica they got out of the door,

hey shadow have you been in the city before. No I have not said Shadow, let me show you around then said bonnie. First they got over to a shop whit a lot of weapons, hey jonh how are you doing said bonnie and looked at the weapons. im doing fine are you looking for some new weapons asked jonh the gun shop owner, no but my friend is and he would like 2 mp5k said bonnie. Ofcurse a good weapon you chose there said jonh they paid for the weapons and got out of the bulding, I like these weapons thank you bonnie said shadow. No problem said bonnie, they got in a restaurant and got some food.

This is some good food dont you think said bonnie, yeah I like this what was it again ? Asked shadow it was portatos whit brown sourse and red beff said bonnie. They were done eating and chased each other on top of a bulding,got you said bonnie you finaly got me said shadow whit a laugh. bonnie this was the best day I have ever had in many years said shadow oh thank you said bonnie, how cute said a female voice they looked behind them it was toy chica and Roar. Shadow and bonnie got in a fight stance and was ready for anything, Roar tried to push Shadow but shadow was to fast and took his arm and hit him in the stomach. Roar took shadow and send him flying in a wall hard shadow got up but was dazed and could not see clear Roar came whit another push but hit chica instead and send her of the roof and landed hard on the ground Shadow got angry. See the chiken can fly said Roar right before he got hit in the head by Shadows foot, roar got up and toy chica was right behind him.

Come on I dont have all day said shadow, toy chica came first and tried to kick shadow but missed and got hit in the head by shadows fist and got trown in a wall. Roar took out his sword and hit shadow in the left arm so he bagan bleding, you and your cheep tricks said shadow you know me said roar and tried to hit him again. But failed and shadow got the sword out of roar hands,but toy chica came from behin and tried to take him down whit her knife but got stapped in the stomach by shadow and began bleding a lot she choked oil up and had a hard time breathing. Roar got his weapon back and staped shadow in the back and took toy chica and teleportet home, shadow took the sword out but it hurt really mush and then got down to chica to cheak if she was ok. She had a couble of wounds and was knockt out from the fall shadow took her back home,

they got in the door. What happened asked chica and took bonnie in the parts and severice room, roar and chica came from behind she did not have a chance and roar used his sword said shadow. We need to heal you to shadow said goldy, ok said shadow and got in the room. It was my fault I should have protected her said shadow, they were 2 and roar used his weapon you saved her life if she had alone would she not even be here right now said freddy. Lets get it over whit I need to see her again said shadow freddy got done whit healing shadow, you can go now but she is sleeping so you can talk to her later. Shadow got out of the door into the stage and looked at it, can you remember when you me and freddy was on that stage at the same time said goldy. The good old days but I got too old and too scary for the kids they want someone like foxy he seems like a nice guy said shadow

he is and he love the kids just like you when we where young said goldy, its a long time ago I dont even think they can remember me said shadow. Fazbear do he wants to meat you, you may get a new job here said goldy. You think fazbear want a old puma said goldy, yea he like the old things he was the one ho got me out I was turned off in some years but fazbear found me and said that I could be on the stage whit my broder said goldy. Fazbear came in , you must be shadow said fazbear yes I be shadow. How long is it now since you have been away ? Asked fazbear, I think 50 years said shadow. Then its time for you to come at the stage said fazbear, you mean that I be on the stage again asked shadow. Yes you are but we need to fix you so you dont look so old said fazbear, ok thank ye what do you think the kids will say about me asked shadow. They are going to love you and maybe will the parents remember you said fazbear, I hope soo said shadow whit a happy face. Bonnie got in the room from a good sleep, what is going on in here asked bonnie I be going to work here again said shadow, thats amazing and got over to shadow to hug him they where all happy to know that shadow was going to be whit them at day but what was he going to say about the bite of 87.

what is shadow going to say when he finds out that foxy killed a human is he going to be mad or do he understand find out in the next chapther hope you enjoy see ye


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys and girl I know that im not the best writer but you dont need to private message me that I suck at writing, at the story is bad and im some stupid kid ho dont know english Im not from usa or united kingdom I only make this for fun so if you got a problem whit my story then you can make one youself but to them ho likes the story here comes another chapter.

It was the first day in a long time that shadow was on the stage, the kids came in and said. Mom dad ho is that, some of the parents could remember shadow and said that is shadow he is a pirate like foxy said the parents. All the kids got over to shadow then a little kid asked do you know Foxy, yes I do he be one of me best friends said shadow and looked over at foxy foxy smiled. Can you tell us a story asked a girl and sat on shadows leg, I can do that do you wanna hear a story about me and foxy asked shadow. Yes yelled the kids, ok me and foxy was on the big sea on the hunt for a wolf ho we called jack, we had huntet him for 3 days until his ship came right by our side and all of his men and jack came over to our ship and wantet to take it. But we will never give up and we fightet all of jacks men foxy got over to jack and tried to make him walk the plank but jack cheatet and had a gun whit him and shot foxy, oh no said the kids. It hurt foxy but he is brave and stood up and jack said how can you still stand, then foxy said we will never fall and we took him and made him walk the plank. All the kids was happy and hugged shadow, one of the kids said you are cool shadow,well thank you little boy but lets hear what the band is going to play said shadow and got in pirates cove.

Wow thanks shadow ye made me look like a hero said foxy, well ye can thank me for that later its your turn soon said shadow. Emm shadow I need to say something said foxy a little sad, what may it be foxy ? Asked shadow. Im im not allowed to go outside pirates cove anymore said foxy lokking down, why not ? Asked shadow. Well I killed a child said foxy, ye WHAT how could ye ever kill a child said shadow. It was not me fault I was in like a war mode I just wantet to kill someone said foxy, I know how ye had it I was in that mode too and almost killed the owner back then said shadow. Lets not talk more about it just do your work and forget it said foxy, aye lad I be going back to the kids said shadow.

Hey shadow theres a little birthdays kid ho wants to meat you said chica shadow got over to the kid, what is ye name las asked shadow. My name is lexi said the little girl, thats a beautiful name how old are ye lexi asked shadow. Im 6 now said lexi a little shy, 6 years old ye are starting school soon said shadow. Yes but will you come over and help me cut the cake asked lexi, I would love to said shadow and got over to the cake. Shadow was cuting the cake after that he just got in pirates cove to sleep couse the day was over and it had been 12 long hours.

Bonnie got in pirates cove to see shadow, hey shadow ho are you asked bonnie whit a smile. Im doing good just tired after this long day said shadow, if you are so tired then you cant go whit me on a date said bonnie. Shadow got up from his bed really fast. Im not tired anymore said shadow whit a smile as bonnie kissed him on the cheak, see you in a bit im going to change to some thing else said bonnie.

Both of them got in the main room ready to go on there date, wow ye look beautiful bonnie said shadow. You dont look bad eathier said bonnie, they both got in a car and drove off to a restaurant. Its nice that you are here shadow said bonnie, its nice to be here whit ye bonnie said shadow and took a big bite of his wolf meat. How long have you and goldy been friends asked bonnie,we have been friends for over 60 years now it was the good old days but I like it here whit ye, chica, freddy and foxy said shadow. You are so nice are you such a genteleman to every girl ? Bonnie, only to them I like said shadow whit a smile.

They took a little walk and walked into chica and foxy ho took a little walk, hey guys how are you asked chica. We are good where are you going ? Asked bonnie, we are just taking a little walk said foxy. I got an idea now that we 4 are here togther lets spy on toys and wolfs said shadow, good idea we may get some information about there plans said chica. They all got over to the toy crews place, we are here lets see what they are doing said shadow. They all looked down to see jeremy and roar figthing, what are they doing asked bonnie. They are going to see ho is the best by figthing, roar has always been better than jeremy whit his cheap triks said shadow. It seams like they dont have any plans just fighting said foxy, that is all we need said shadow and the 4 took of.

Where have you 4 been asked freddy, we where just spying on the toy crew said shadow. You did what shadow you know that they orthers could have been choat said goldy, I know but we did not get choat and we survived so what is the problem said shadow. Nothing but did you get any information about them asked goldy, not mush they only fight said shadow. We may have to do the same thing but it most be later couse its almost 6 said freddy and got on his stage aswell did the orthers. Bonnie looked over at shadow whit a smile and shadow smiled back and got an idea.

I just hope she will say yes , I dont know what im going to do if she says no it would break me heart said shadow in his head. Goodday shadow how are you doing said jack in shadows head, get out of my head jack dont make me come over there said shadow. I dont thing that would be a good idea couse then ho is going to save your lovely bon bon said jack, ye better not do anything whit her or I will KILL you said shadow. Lets see said jack and left shadow head.

There was your chapther I hope you enjoy to those ho like the story Im may stop the story if I get more of those Pms so pls stop and hope to see you in the next chapther


	8. Traitors

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I have been playing league of legends its the new season and I startet in gold 2 so I neded to come to plat as fast as I could but here is the new chapther, ps its the toy crew point of view.

What are we going to do he is still a good figther we cant do anyting said jeremy, I know someone ho can help us and you know ho it is said jack. Are you sure ? Asked jeremy, we need him if we are going to win this war said got over to a cheast and took out a golden bonny, ho is that ? Asked toy chica. This is toxic the golden bonny he is going to help us win the war against those bastards, oh ok I will love to meat him after he is fixed said toy chica walking out of the room. Lets see what we can do whit toxic said jack taking his tools going over to toxic.

After 2 hours they got toxic ready for a fight he was 6,4 feet only a little smaller than shadow and as tall as jack. Were am I ? asked toxic that have been off for a year, you are in our house toxic great to see you again said roar. Toxic took roar by the neck and threw him in a wall, you again im going to kill you said toxic but got stopped by jacks sword on his throat. Dont or I will kill you toxic we woke you up so you can help us whit shadow said jack taking the sword away, is he still alive how I thoat that we killed him last time said toxic. He is not only back he is still as strong as last time and he has the crew whit him if we are going to win this then, we need to be smart said jeremy.

We are going to attack soon sneaky so they dont know that hit them said roar, ok lets take it easy for now so they dont get think we are up to something said jack. Ok lets take a fight to see if you still can fight toxic said roar, im going to enjoy this said toxic. Roar and Toxic got in the ring and looked at eath orther,before roar could react he got hit in the face by toxics fist and fainted. Good punsh toxic you still got it in you said jack whit a smile,and roar is still a pussy and cant take any hits said toxic.

Bonnie do you wanna go out for a walk and maybe see what the enemy is doing ? Asked toy chica, I just want to be inside today said toy bonnie sad. Why what´s wrong ? Asked toy chica, its just all this fighting im not sure if I want to fight them said toy bonnie. Lets talk some more outside said toy chica, they got outside and walked a little. Why wont you fight them ? Asked toy chica, it dos not fell right it fells like we are the bad in this war. We are not the bad ones in this war we fight whit hornor not like those bastards said toy chica just before she got hit in the back by knife,

Chica! yelled toy bonnie before she got hit in the head by a fist they woke up one hour later. Chica are you okay ? Asked toy bonnie, it hurts like hell I cant said toy chica before shadow got in the door, how are ye ladies ? Asked Shadow. Fuck you shadow I will kill you for what you have done to chica said toy bonnie whit anger, dont worry you will get home soon but I just need to tell you that if you ever try to do anything to me family then yer done said shadow. We will win this war and kill you and your family so there can be peace said toy chica, oh of curse you will said shadow putting a knife in toy chica´s leg. Ahhhhhh said toy chica in pain.

They got right infront of the door to the house, I got you chica said toy bonnie running inside. What happened asked jack, shadow attack us we could do nothing said toy bonnie. Get her in the room on the orther side said jeremy, wait let her fell the pain a little longer so she can see what happens when you fail said jack. What are you talking about if we dont do anything then she dies said toy bonnie, jack took toy bonnie by the neck. You need to fell the pain aswell so you dont fail again said jack holding a knife cutting her close off, what are you doing ? Asked jeremy angry. They need to learn, roar come over here you can take her first you got an hour said jack right after took roar toy bonnie in a room to rape her. They dont need to fell the pain for nothing they could do anything about said jeremy, do you wanna fight about it asked jack lokking at jeremy whit angry eyes. No I dont but... said jeremy, im your leader I deside what is right said jack going in his room. Do he still think he is the leader said marionet, dont you think this is wrong. They where weak they need to learn that failier is not a thing we accept said marionet teleporting away.

Fucker said jeremy quiet whit an angry voice, he got over to chica to fix her. After some time he got her done and clean, are you okay chica ? Asked jeremy. Im think i´m alright what about bonnie how is she ? Asked toy chica, she is being raped by Roar said jeremy lokking in the floor. She is what! I need to help her said toy chica, you cant he is going to kill you. Cant you help me pls she dont deserve it said toy chica, I will do my best said jeremy. Thank you said chica huggin jeremy, they both got in Roar´s room.

What are doing in here ? Asked roar ready to fight, i´m here to help bonnie said jeremy. Hope you are ready to die jeremy i´m not backing off said Roar, jeremy was fast and hit roar in the knee and then in the stomach waking roar go back a little. Is that all you can do kid your done said roar hitting jeremy in the head whit his foot, roar got over to jeremy stading right infront of him. I said you where done taking his sword and was about to swing at jeremy but got hit in the shoulder bit a shoot that bonnie fired whit a colt.

You little bitch said roar in pain while toy chica toy bonnie and jeremy was running out of the room, what are you doing asked marionet ho had heard it all and had teleportet right infront of them. We where just going for a walk said jeremy, i´m not sure about that I heard what you did to roar said marionet. He deserved it said toy chica, well I aint going to let you 3 go said marionet ho was now standing I a figthing stance. If we dont have a choice then we fight about it said toy bonnie.

Marionet ho was faster than all of them took chica and threw her in a wall making her scream in pain, you fucker said jeremy trying to hit marionet but he was too fast and got hit in the stomach. He then took bonnie and smashed her down in the floor making her pass out, then it´s your turn said marionet lokking at jeremy ho was ready. But marionet was too good a figther to do anything and just got hit in the head and faintet.

Well here it is it´s been a really long time and im sorry but I did not have the time to make it, but I will go back to normal and make a chapter every second day or at least try, well hope you enjoyed it and hope you have a good day see all of you in the next chapter.


	9. a Evil mind

Hey guys Im back whit another chapter this is going to be a normal chapter whit the normal crew, and not the toy crew so I hope ye enjoy it and if ye got any idea´s to the story then write to me but lets get to the chapter.

Shadow why do you have blood on you asked bonnie, I was just having a little chat whit toy chica and toy bonnie said shadow. It do not seem like a little chat said freddy hearing there conversation, they talked shit so I put a knife in toy chica said shadow. Your just making them angryer said goldy teleporting infront of shadow, they need to understand ho is boss said shadow whit red eyes. Take it easy shadow you are sounding more and more like your brother said goldy, shadow looked at goldy but knew that he was sounding like his brother and relaxed back to his blue eyes.

That was better let´s see what mike is doing said Foxy, mike has not been to work in a week couse of sicknes. Hey guy´s how has it been when I was gone ? Asked Mike, we have had fun me and shadow are now together for real said bonnie holding shadow by the arm. You are a cute couple said mike whit a smile, hey mike can I ask ye a question ? Asked shadow. Yea you can do that what is it ? Asked mike, why do ye have a gun whit ye ? Asked shadow holding mike´s gun.

They all looked at mike, are you trying to kill us asked freddy. No I took it whit me becouse of the toy crew said Mike, shadow looked at him and knew that he was not lying. He is not lying I can fell it, and mike if they attack you then you need more than a little hand gun to kill them said shadow smiling at him. Are you sure asked mike holding the gun at shadow´s cheast, ye know what will happen if you pull that tricker said shadow. I was just joking and next time I will bring some more powerfull said Mike already knowing what gun he would use,

well guy´s im going to take a walk if you dont mind said chica, alright but take foxy whit ye we dont wanna have ye hurt said shadow. I will gladly said chica whit a smile looking over at Foxy, see you later said chica going out of the door whit Foxy. Lets just hope that they dont get into a fight whit anyone it happens a lot now said shadow, yea it does said bonnie looking at shadow. Alright I wont do I again but they needed to know said shadow, know what that we are the evil is that what you think we are ? Asked bonnie looking angry at shadow. Fine, I´m going for a walk too said shadow doing out the door angry.

He needs time he is still mad about that fight whit Roar and toy chica said goldy, I know he really want´s to protet us all but he does it like a bad person said bonnie. He does it like his brother that how he was made to do said goldy, what do you mean ? Asked bonnie. Well a person got in pirates cove and hacked shadow´s system soo he was programed to kill and not protet said goldy, I did not know that said chica. We hold it to our self he dont like to talk about the past whit all that he has lost said goldy, I understand said chica looking down sad.

Shadow was sitting on top of a bulding thinking of what he did, It was stupid i´m not like jack i´m not evil said shadow to himself, you may not be evil but you are like your brother said marionet. What are you doing here puppy said shadow, cant an old friend say hi whitout a reason ? Asked marionet. You always have a reason but this time im ready for your tricks said shadow, you think your the best becouse you can beat jack but im not sure about that said marionet.

i´m not holding ye back just fight me like a man said shadow, alright said marionet teleporting right infront of shadow kicking him in the head. But shadow got up fast and made a superman punsh and send marionet flying in a wall, come on I now ye can do more said shadow. If it´s that way said marionet and got a knife that shadow did not see, then marionet teleportet behind shadow and knifed him in the back making him bleed .

And kicked shadow making him fall to the ground, you think more about being a good person than winning said marionet. that´s becouse I have a soul said shadow teleporting infront of marionet breaking his right arm and kicking him in the stomach, and you think more of talking than fighting said shadow kicking marionet in the head and leaving him there.

What happened ? Asked bonnie ho shaw shadow, I was just in a fight whit marionet said shadow. Well if you look like that then I dont wanna see him said freddy smiling, how funny said shadow. Well Mike is almost done whit the meal so I hope you like salat said freddy, they all got to the tayble and sat. now were all together it´s nice said chica, aye it is said Foxy. Well I hope ye will enjoy some wine couse I think we deserve it said shadow, wow where did you find this ? asked Mike, I have had it in the basement for over 50 year´s to a special day said shadow looking at his friend´s.

They were all happy and had it fun whit mike´s good food and the good wine they then heard mike´s watch, is it already 5 ? asked bonnie. Yes it´s seem´s like it is said mike sad, they all said there goodbyes to mike as he left and all the kid´s came in, hey shadow do you wanna tell a story said lexi. Oh hi lexi and ofcurse said shadow taking lexi up on his little chair he had to the birthday kid´s, this little story is about a little girl called lexi she was the happiest girl in the world, she alwaysed had a smile on her face and then she meat a boy his name was bob. Bob and Lexi were good friend´s and enjoyed being together so they decided to got to a place called freddy´s pizzeria and there they meat foxy, chica bonnie goldy freddy and shadow they became good friend´s whit them and got on a ship whit them were captian foxy got them to an island where they lived till the day´s end.

Lexi sleept and shadow got up and picked her up and took her to her mom and they drived home aswell as all the orther kid´s, Lexi seem´s ti like ye said Foxy whit a happy voice. it´s seem´s like it said shadow smiling, well shadow are you ready for some training ? Asked goldy standing at the door. Im alway´s ready said shadow going over to goldy and looking at the orther´s and thoat for a moment: wow think I was going from being forgotten till now having a family and bon bon as a girlfriend, thoat shadow happy before going in to the training room.

Well another chapter it was fun to make it and I think im getting somewhere whit this story from a bad first chapter whit 300 words to chapter´s whit 1k words that´s pretty good, if you got any idea´s then I will be happy to hear them and hope you enjoy see ye.


	10. a little surprise

Hey guys it´s Lucas here whit another chapter I thoat about putting a little more action in this one and a little more sadnees you will find out soon what mean. And im thinking that I may try to put up a lemon to this story if ye dont want a lemon then I will try but let´s get to the chapter.

Shadow how did ye become that good a figther ? Asked Foxy, I did something I should never have done said shadow sad. What did ye do ? Asked foxy, I killed humans and used them to get power said Shadow looking in the away. That was why ye said that ye have tried it aswell when we talked about war mode said foxy, aye lad but I think I can make ye a better figther whitout killing humans said Shadow looking down at Foxy couse foxy was about 6,2 feet. Thanks shadow I need to protet Chica but im not sure if im strong enof said Foxy, dont worry I know what to do let´s say tomorrow when it´s night said shadow. That sound´s good said foxy and got over to Chica.

Hey what´s up ? Asked Foxy, well im just trying to figure out how you can be so hot said Chica huggin him. There is someone ho is happy said Foxy, well I thoat about a think said Chica looking at Foxy. What may it be lad ? Asked Foxy, do you wanna have a child whit ? Asked Chica. I would love to said Foxy kissing Chica. What is happening ? Asked Bonnie, me and Foxy are going to have a kid together said Chica. Awwww that´s soo cute but ho is going to make him or her I dont think fazbear will pay for the child said Bonnie, I know what to do said shadow going In the basement and Foxy followed him. Thank ye for helping us she really want´s a kid said Foxy, go up to her then it will be a surprise what gender it is said shadow. Ok thank´s again see ye later.

2 hour´s later was shadow done and got up to the orthers whit the kid, I thoat it would be great whit a little girl said shadow turning on the little kid. She is so pretty said Chica huggin Foxy, thank ye shadow I mean it ye are the best said Foxy. Not a problem i´m doing my best for all said shadow, what shall we call the little kid ? Asked goldy. What about clarisse said Shadow, that is a beautiful name said Chica. Hey clarisse how are you asked bonnie, im good said Clarisse. Do you wanna se your new home ? Asked Chica, that would be nice said Clarisse.

Chica and Clarisse took a little tour in the houes, this is pirate cove that is were your dad lives and this is the stage where I do my shows said Chica looking down at Clarisse. They then stopped the tour and got over to the orthers, hey Clarisse do you like your new home ? Asked bonnie whit a kindly voice. I do it´s really nice here said Clarisse happy that she got a family, good I be going a little walk do anyone wanna go to ? Asked shadow. I need to air so im coming to said Chica, alright we will be back soon honey said Chica to Clarisse. Okay said Clarisse before Chica got out of the door.

She is really cute thank you for making her said Chica to shadow to get a conversasion startet, she is I hope when the war is done that she will be happy whit ye 2 said shadow. This war is really killing all good said chica angry, yeah it is said shadow before he got hit in the head by a metal pole. Shadow yelled chica and looked up to see ho did it, you little prick said Chica holding 2 knifes ready to fight. let´s see what you got said toy chica, toy Chica took out her knifes aswell and got a good hit in on Chica making her bleed from her stomach. You are too slow you will die fast said toy Chica, fuck you said chica trowing one of knifes right in toy chica´s leg making her go to her knees. I will kill you right now said chica taking her knife and almost get it to her toy chica´s neck but got shoot in cheast 2 times making her fall, shadow finaly got up to see it and got angry he looked and shaw toy bonnie standing whit a gun. He teleportet over to toy bonnie and took the gun and pulled the tricker to her right leg then shoting her in the back making her bleed he then got over to chica.

Chica I will get ye back home said shadow, he teleportet her home on a table to try to help her. MOM yelled Clarisse and runned over to Chica, shhh It´s alright dont be scared it´s okay I will always be by your side said Chica before dying. Chica dont die stay whit us please shadow do something said Foxy, I cant do anyting she is dead said Shadow sad. i´m going to kill every single one of them said Foxy whit red eyes, no your not ye are going to go to your dauther and help her get tho this said shadow.

Foxy walked over to Clarisse, hey honey it´s going to be alright just take it easy said bonnie helping Clarisse calm down. Dad why would anyone do this ? Asked clarisse, the dont like us Clarisse and they have tried it before said Foxy sad and crying clarisse and Foxy huggede eathorther trying to get it of there mind but they could ´s take her in the orther room and get ready for the show said shadow felling bad for not saving Chica.

Okay we could do that said Foxy crying, foxy I will try my best to find a way to get her back said shadow. thank´s lad said foxy going in the pirates cove whit Clarisse, I dont know if I can make a show said bonnie. Do it for the kid´s they need it aswell said shadow, but what do we say about Chica ? Asked bonnie. We say that she is on a ship whit Foxy said shadow, good idea lets just hope it work said bonnie. Aye let´s hope said shadow going over to his area.

Bonnie and freddy was just done whit a song and the kid´s got over to shadow for some story´s, hey shadow why is Chica not here ? asked a little boy. She is whit Foxy on a shib said shadow a little sad, ohh when do you think she would come back ? Asked Lexi. I´m not sure, but let´s get to a story what shall it be about ? Asked shadow. What about Chica and foxy asked the same little boy, Foxy was on a shib going toward´s a little island to find his treasure. But when he got to the island he could not find it, he then shaw Chica ho came a little before he did and she looked at him whit a smile etc.

when he was done where the kid´s happy and got over to Bonnie and freddy to hear another song after that, the kid´s startet eating and got home. I will go in the basement to see if I can do anything shadow got in the basement whit Chica, I hope he can fix her said bonnie. He has done it before he can hopefully do it again said goldy, what do you mean ? Asked Bonnie. Jack have tried to kill shadow before but last time killed jack shadow´s wife and daugther, but shadow could only safe so he saved his daugther and he send her far away said goldy while a tear was coming down his cheek.

It sound´s like a hard chose said Bonnie, it was he had a hard time packing Vixey´s stuf said goldy. let´s hope he have good new´s said Bonnie.

That was another chapter I hope you like it and, I just wantet to say that over 500 persons has seen this story and i´m really happy I did not know that over 500 would see this story so thank you all im so happy and the name Clarisse come from one of me friend´s ho is the owner of Insane cretures and I will hope to see all of you next time see ye.


	11. the final fight or is it ?

Hey guys it´s Lucas here whit another chapter and i´m just saying now that Vixey is made by iNsAn3 Cr3TuR3s and he is a very good writer and a friend of mine so I hope ye will cheak him out, and if you got any idea´s or any oc´s you want me to put in this story then it would be awesome but let´s get to the story shall we.

Shadow was standing in the basement trying to find a way to fix Chica, but could not do it he had nothing to help her whit. Just do what you did last time whit your little shit daugther said toxic, fuck ye toxic I will do anything to get all of ye after what ye did to Chica said Shadow angry. I dont think so said toxic, whit a laugh and got out of shadow´s head. They are all gonna pay for what they did to chica, i´m not going to stop until they all are dead. Said shadow to himself angry, shadow can I talk to you under 4 eyes ? Asked Bonnie. Yeah said shadow looking at Bonnie sad, I know that you cant fix her, but can you please hornor Chica by killing those Fucker´s. Shadow looked at her and noded, he then teleportet out of the pizzeria and got outside. I see that they still are alive said a voice, wait Slifer shadow looked at the animatronic happy.

Long time no see said Slifer walking over to shadow, I thoat that ye where dead. Said Shadow not knowing if this was true or not, i´m still alive and ready to kill those fuckers. I have seen what they did to Chica and they are going to pay for what they have done said the blue fox/ Slifer, I was on me way over there to kill them said Shadow ready to fight anyone. Ye cant take them all at ones, they are strong maybe not as mush as ye but togther they are. Ye need the orthers said Slifer, okay let´s make this the end and fight them together as a team said Shadow knowing that the next fight was the final fight.

They both got back to the pizzeria, see ho I found said Shadow when they both got in the pizzeria. Slifer you are alive said goldy giving Slifer a hug, it´s good to be back said Slifer. Foxy looked at Slifer, he looks like me said Foxy. He is kinda ye, just stronger faster and older said Shadow whit a smile. Bonnie walked up to Snifer, nice to meat ye Snifer said Bonnie trying not to be sad. I know what happened and im sorry for your lost, lets show them what happend´s when ye fuck whit the wrong family yelled Snifer. Foxy took out his sword and liftet it up in the air and yelled " for Chica" the all took there swords and yelled " for Chica."

they all got their gear and got ready to fight, while they got close to the toy crew´s house. Come out and fight us, yelled Shadow angry. They all got out of the house whit their swords, gear and guns. This will be the last fight and we will win it, yelled jack running over to Shadow whit his swords raised high whit the orthers in his back. Shadow got in a fight stance and was ready for every attack that jack would make.

Jack tried to hit shadow in the head whit his sword but shadow got out of the way and and hit jack in the side, jack looked at shadow even more angry as he tried again. Snifer was fighting toxic, let´s see what ye can do said Snifer trying to hit Toxic in the back whit his sword. Toxic got hit and began bleeding, you little fucker, you wont get away whit that said Toxic taking out his gun shooting at Snifer. Snifer was to fast and teleportet behind toxic, but toxic knew he would do that so he hit Snifer in the cheast whit his sword. Snifer held his hand around his wound in pain.

Goldy was fighting Hroar, lets see what you got fat bear, said Hroar. Goldy teleportet infront of Hroar and hit him in the head making Hroar bleed out of his nose, what did you call me said Goldy angry looking at Hroar. Hroar got up standing and had his sword ready as he teleportet infront of goldy hitting goldy many times in cheast, Goldy fell to his knee and could not stand from the amount of pain he was in. Hroar was going to cut of Goldy´s head but Bonnie took Hroar and threw him in the wall, dont you ever hurt my family said Bonnie angry.

Freddy and toy freddy was fighting, freddy took out his axe and hit toy freddy in the side. Whict made toy freddy fall to his knee, freddy took his axe in the air and was ready to cut toy freddy in half but toy freddy was fast and took his shoot gun and pulled the gun that made a huge hole in freddy´s cheats. Freddy yelled Foxy but it was to late freddy was already dead, foxy and the orthers saw their friend fall to the ground dead. Shadow eyes turned as he smashed jack in a wall and teleporting infront of toy freddy taking freddy´s axe and hit toy freddy right in the head, killing him instaly.

Toy Chica tried to hit Shadow whit her sword but Shadow just took her hand and ripped her right arm off, making her scream in pain and falling to the ground. Jack got over to Shadow and hit him in the head hard making him fly in a wall, snifer took his pistol and shot Toxic in the eye making he fall on the knee. He then took his sword and putting it in Toxic´s head, but out of no where came Hroar, and hit Snifer in the head, Snifer looked at Hroar. Is that all ye got, Snifer then took out his sword again and hit Hroar in the arm. Hroar got angry and hit Snifer in the cheast.

Snifer was in a lot of pain but got used to it and got ready to fight again, bonnie was fighting Toy bonnie but Bonnie, toy bonnie took bonnie by the neck. And threw her in a wall hard, Bonnie got up and got ready to fight but she was had a hard time holding her eyes open. Goldy took toy bonnie and ripped her head off, thank you goldy said bonnie before she faintet, goldy looked at bonnie and was about to go to her but got shot in the head by Toy Chica.

That was for killing my friend said toy Chica, going over to Bonnie. Shadow was winning his fight against jack, jack was almost done but then marionet came and hit shadow in the head making him fall to the ground. You little fucker said shadow standing up again, Snifer got over to jack and took out his sword. Now it´s your turn said snifer to jack, Jack took his sword and tried to hit snifer but was too slow and snifer got behind jack and stapped jack through the cheast thinking he would die. Shadow took marionet and threw him in a wall and teleportet infront of him putting his sword in marionet´s neck killing him instaly.

Shadow turned around and saw that toy Chica had a gun right next to bonnie´s head, snifer tried to get bonnie but toy Chica just shot him in the shoulder. Shadow looked over to Bonnie, Bonnie had a tear falling down from her cheak. i´m sorry said bonnie before toy Chica pulled the tricker killing Bonnie. Shadow´s eyes turned black, and he became a shadow flying inside toy Chica making toy Chica explode. Shadow looked around seeing that all of his friend´s was dead.

He then heard a voice, it was Snifer. Snifer ye are going to be fine said Shadow looking at Snifer, it was good fighting whit ye Shadow said Snifer before he faintet. Shadow liftet Snifer up and startet walking he knew where he going, and that was a place he thoat he never was going to. Home said shadow before he teleportet whit Snifer in his arm´s.

There ye have it, man I really had a fun time making this Chapter and I hope ye had a fun time reading it. I know it may not have ended as ye guys wantet it to do, but hey that´s how I roll. And there may be a sequel you never know, but I´m just going to say thank´s for the support, and im happy that I could make this for you guy´s and girl´s have a great day and i´ll hope to see ye in the sequel XD


End file.
